Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of heat therapy. More specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable hypothermia article for use with a heat source to supply a source of controlled temperature air to a patient""s upper body surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
During and after a surgical procedure, it is well known that the loss of body temperature by the patient can lead to hypothermia. Accordingly, it is well known to apply heat to the patient in order to replace the heat that is lost. While heat loss associated with surgery is discussed herein, it is well known that hypothermia is also caused by other circumstances, such as prolonged exposure to extreme cold. No matter what the cause of hypothermia, it is essential to apply heat to the patient in order to either prevent or overcome hypothermia.
One method for applying heat to a patient is by directing warm air toward the patient. Of specific interest is a generally U-shaped hollow tubular member through which heated air is supplied. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed is U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,400, titled xe2x80x9cConvective Hyperthermia Article,xe2x80x9d issued to Berke on Nov. 24, 1992; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,101, titled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Treatment of Pediatric Hypothermia,xe2x80x9d issued to Augustine, et al., on Apr. 5, 1994.
The ""400 device disclosed by Berke is a U-shaped device having two substantially parallel legs positioned adjacent to and extending a substantial length of a patient""s body, and the device directs heated air to the body. The ""400 device has a crosspiece connecting the two legs. The ""101 device disclosed by Augustine is a device similar to that disclosed in the ""400 patent, except that it fits an infant or small child and includes positionable covering sheets.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a heat therapy device for a patient who is off-pump. It is a further objective to provide a therapy device for the upper body, specifically the head and upper shoulders.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, an upper body convective heat therapy device is provided. The heat therapy device is a light weight disposable convective hypothermia article that provides warm air to a patient""s upper body. It is suitable for use in off-pump situations; that is, when the patient is not on life-support, but requires a source of heat.
In one embodiment, the therapy device is a U-shaped tube that is inflated with a heated air supply. The heated air escapes through slits or an air permeable portion of the tube and is directed towards the patient""s head and shoulders. The tube is attached to a flat sheet, upon which the patient lies. Attached to the tube is a flat covering sheet that can be positioned over the patient""s upper body without restricting access to the patient. The covering sheet forms a tent over the patient and serves to prevent the heated air from escaping. The covering sheet is fabricated of a clear material that permits viewing the face of the patient.
A method of making the therapy device includes cutting or forming tube sheets, gluing or welding them together, forming exhaust ports in the resulting tube, attaching the tube to a base sheet and a cover sheet. A method for selectively warming a patient""s upper body is disclosed and includes arranging a therapy device around the patient""s head and shoulders, forcing heated air into the device, exhausting air from the device and directing the air to the patient. A cover sheet is used to prevent the heated air from immediately escaping.